Luis Sanchez Jr.
Luis Sanchez Jr. is an Artist, Director, Actor for the Imposter, Creator of Lord Dioxide, Author/Writer of the Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book, and also as the Best filming making was Imposter Vs The World around 2016 with Rheen Studios and Bubble Films. To confronting the plans for making allies from 2017. He's an Owner of NTMCS from ROBLOX into NASCAR Ro-Racing, and also CEO of Rheen Studios. Early life Luis was born in 2000, Luis wants to Testing Filmed around January 2001. For more than 2 years later, Luis was playing with his Brother named "Siul Sanchez" are having fun at the "Flower high dances video" has a 3 Minutes length long. The video was in the footage around October 2003. By long times in Late 2005, Luis was getting the Xbox 360 since Best Buy when he plays a Racing game and his 5th Birthday. Ones of his friends and his dad recorded. One year later, Luis has a planned Superhero named "Bob Luis" and "The Imposter" was making a Very Short Comic Book as a pages 10, It's about saving the Day in 2006. Early Career 2000s Luis was making an Imposter in the Film for the first time in the Universe by it's Superheroes Modern times in 2007. He was writing the script for his Bob Luis Superheroes Squad and published date around Late 2007. When he was watching "Qubo" as his Childhood as doing a Fantic was listed. Bob Luis was a Master Soldier and based off into Happy Tree Friends from Early 2009 info and it's a Fanfic. The Imposter 2007 Movie Main Article: Imposter The Movie It's during from a Paper script since 2007 Luis was trying to like the other superhero movie is Iron Man. The costume maker is Sam Tours as his name from that Photoshoot when he was putting the number 45. Filming was set in Early 2007. The release of the movie was July 4th, 2007, and got Slated. After 7 Years of a "Schedule Development", It's resulting Imposter The Movie released on December 21st, 2014. HTF Airport Series Main Article: HTF Airport Series In Early 2009, Luis was making a Fanfic Series that based Happy Tree Friends that made it to a Project with the Writer by Luis. He was making his Original Character named "Bob Luis" as with his blue armor can be shield into superpowers and even his Weapon is the most powerful blaster. There are more levels and stories are available at Little Big Planet and Flipnote Online. The old version was clearly lost with the comic. Bob Luis The Movie Main Article: Bob Luis The Movie The Movie Developed for over 8 years that never cast and setting out the production. The concept art was dawned around Late 2009. Along with the Verses Comic Series, Luis was also Getting the release around Spring 2010, But it got a Slated release because due to the Experiments. Many years later during "Long Movie Running Development Schedule", Luis has a setting with the story with his old script was founded around Late 2016. The movie was setting around Happy Tree Friends Universe. Now from 2017, Luis was getting a new setting with the Imposter Superhero Series. 2010's Into the 2010's when his dreams come true, Luis has the plot of imprint to the Imposter Superhero Series from around 2010 after the release of Call of Kids: Black Ops. He was writing with the Schedule from his Production Company is "Midnight Club The Movie" was announce, and the Development was slowing down. Same from 2011, He was doing other work from his Comic book is Verses Series and others by the end of the issue is Bob Luis Comic Series. He was in the Interview around 2013 with the GBA Contest was showing the Test of "Like Mike 3 The Movie". As of 2017, He makes his Dreamkeepers to push into the fandom can change. The third movie of his work and directs is Imposter III for any same time into his acting skills. Midnight Club The Movie In 2011, This was produced by a Racing movie that based on Midnight Club II into a fan made a movie. Luis was making the filming process without reasons. The film begins in Fall 2011. The film was clearly stopped in Early 2012. Luis has left the project. No release was never announced. Like Mike 3 Main Article: Like Mike 3 In 2013, Luis was announced into a Fan Made Basketball movie sequel was titled "Like Mike 3" as of Like Mike 2: Streetball was the critical average rating from 2006. The filming location was Goodyear, Arizona from June 2013 and wrapped up the development in Summer 2014. The film was finally released on July 24th, 2014. The movie length was 1 Hour, and this movie critical response was so "below" average. Hereafter Main Article: Hereafter The development was made in Spring 2014 by working fast in process. In his game that he likes to play is Little Big Planet from the level named is "Hereafter" it looks like the script that based off Justice League's Hereafter into a TV Show. It's actually a Fan made level. Imposter The Movie (2014) Main Article: Imposter The Movie Luis was starting with "The Imposter" from 2007 and stopped the development. But Luis making the Movie doing good and cast was setting up. The film location was Goodyear Arizona in 2014. The film release on December 21st, 2014. This movie has good rating about the film. We thinking that this is his 2nd Long Movie Project and movie length is 1 Hour and 5 Minutes. Imposter Vs The World Main Article: Imposter Vs The World On July 1st, 2015, Luis was having an idea of making a great sequel to his magic superhero film was Imposter The Movie. His was making money out of the film and to do some advertisements in August 2015 and it was a success. From Summer 2015, The filming Location was in Las Vegas, Goodyear, Phoenix, and San Diego. The Production was very fast. The release for this movie was March 21st, 2016 and hardly Critical Response was very into the top to Batman V Superman: Dawn To Justice, Deadpool, and above it's finest is Captain American Civil War. Like Mike 4 The Movie was announced in June 2015 after Imposter was release. Luis has made some changes during the past several months, and the cast was very finished above all films has no script. This is his 2nd fan made the Movie project from this Like Mike Series to their cancellation. They're just getting the play really well. The filming location was Goodyear, Arizona in Late 2015. The development finally wrapped up in February 2017. The film's release was originally March 3rd, 2017. His Channel from YouTube is still remaining unclear from the online release. So, The next release for this movie will be Summer 2018 for this Like Mike 4 movie for the YouTube Verison and the Last Installment was failed. DAYTONA USA Main Article: Daytona USA The Movie was announced in Happy of New Year of 2016. The director was named Luis and writes the script in February 2016. The car can be made into die-cast we're costing him to $5,000 Dollars to 10 cars from 2016 NASCAR Season. The filming was originally started in August 2015. Luis was making the track, But it was lost from the garbage truck. The film still remains unclear when the release was slated for August 4th, 2016. But it got Delayed Three times for release. As of Resulting, Broken Unleashed from Porting Development. Like Tiger (Cancelled) The director named Luis was made a PGA Tour Golf Season Movie with Tiger Woods for a Legend. Not a Documentary Genre Film. The Script was written by Luis. The Movie never came to release and Cancelled the Project after he left out the Film. Andorozon The Movie Main Article: Andorozon The Movie This is a fan made a project and also non-profit. Luis was over attempted with all of his Projects can going Production in Summer 2016. Due to the success of Imposter Vs The World, The film is still held on August 4th, 2016. This movie is based off Angry Viking's Andorozon Volumes 1-11. Luis writes the script at the time. Broken Unleashed Main Article: Broken Unleashed The film was announced in Early 2016. Broken Unleashed was planned into a Live Action Film, then turning into a Live Toy Film to make it Good. The filming set takes place was on November 16th, 2016 and end the development for a year. The Film was released on October 21st, 2017 on the Premise Verison. The YouTube Verison release will be on Summer 2018 for More upcoming dates. Dreamkeepers Dioxide Main Article: Dreamkeepers Dioxide Around early 2016, Luis was pitched his script to "Space Dreamworld" and bunch of TALONS we're attacking. But his rewrite the script that finally Based on Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga into the Alternate Timeline and even the Future. The Comic was Colored striped around June 2017 with lots of Scripts to come up. The Comic Page 1 Release was September 28th, 2017 and Re-release on October 21st, 2017 from more pages to currently ongoing until December as well. Imposter III Main Article: Imposter III After the Success of Imposter Vs The World, Luis was decided to make the Second Sequel to Imposter Superhero Series and was planned for the release is March 3rd, 2018 to make a full production. The cast was almost finished. In Spring 2017, The filming set location was Rocky Point, Mexico, Goodyear, and Phoenix, Arizona. The film might be getting some delays and slow development. Rise of Lord Dioxide (Movie) Main Article: Rise of Lord Dioxide (Movie) The Movie was planned around December 2016 with based on the events of Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book and some taking place in the Dreamkeepers Universe. Rheen Studios wants to develop a "Live-Action Dreamkeepers Movie". The early development of the film was "Dioxide Teaser" from YouTube was Release after Happy New Year of 2017. Luis was filming the teaser. There's still a Pre-Production to work Lord Dioxide Costume. The Film will be released in 2019. References # Batman Hat # Little Big Planet Series # Twitter # YouTube # ROBLOX # Gotta Loving the Actors # Nissan's Tour 2015 # Rheen Studios CEO Speech Meeting # Comic Con 2015 Phoenix Events # Comic Con 2017 Phoenix Events External Links To Be Added.